The invention relates to an excavator having mounted implements attached to the rear side thereof. The implements, such as a bucket, grab and drilling, milling or hoeing devices and the like, are provided with a slide and a mounting plate having lateral limit vertical beams which are connected by means of separated horizontal rails provided at the rear of the excavator, the slide being guided on the rails.
In particular so-called excavator loaders are built in which the most varied mounted implements can be attached to both the front and rear side, such as a shovel on the front side and a bucket grab on the rear side. In this case, the bucket or grab is mounted on the slide via a slewing block having a boom and an arm and the slide can be displaced from side to side across the rear width of the excavator. In order to effect the displacement, lateral support legs on the vertical beam are extended and the boom swivelled laterally with the bucket being set down on the ground. The slide is displaced by extending the boom and the arm.
This type of displacement involves considerable disadvantages. In order to effect a displacement of the slide possible at all, a resistance is required in the area of the bucket in order that the reaction can be used to displace the slide. However, it is often not possible to find suitable resistance such as when the excavator is used for operating in urban areas. This is also the case when other implements than a bucket or shovel are attached, such as, a grab or a drilling device, since it is not possible here to support the boom and the arm on the implement. This also applies if displacement of the slide is to be effected without mounted implements. A large radius of action is required for this type of displacement, since the boom together with the arm has to be swivelled to the slide and the two parts then have to be extended for performing the movement. Furthermore, it is necessary to repeatedly move the main boom and the arm in order to perform the movement, since the slide tilts very frequently, and thus involves a considerable amount of time and accurate localised adjustment of the slide is scarcely possible.